hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko Silva
'Emiko Silva '(エミコシルバ, ''Emiko Shiruba) ''is a member of a group of 12 Blacklist Hunters known as 'The Jury'. She is the twin sister of Fang Silva and the 9th member of the group.Being one of the younger members of the group, she often gets less dangerous missions, alongside her brother and Issei Matsu. Emiko's alias is 'Rui'. Appearance Emiko is a girl with a more masculine, yet light build, due to neglect as a child, and rather pale skin. Emiko also has a rather tomboyish appearance, and has short dark purple hair, not even reaching her shoulders, and her eyes are blue like her brother Fang's, however his are always concealed. Similarly to Issei, Emiko wears a light blue dress shirt, matching the colour of her eyes, under a gray vest which is accompanied by a tie. She also wears gray suit pants and light blue-tipped shoes. running past his hands, and have fur around the ends. He pairs these with a pair of light blue jean shorts reaching just above his knees and black boots. Personality After what happened to Emiko and her brother in the past, Emiko has become a rather shut-in person. She doesn't speak much around other people, and often avoids confrontation all together. Because of her past, in which she was a slave to an unknown criminal group at just age 7, Emiko has been traumatised from a young age, and as hinted at before, she is untrusting of other people. Although it may have been the other way around when they were kids, ever since the ordeal with the criminal group Emiko has been the more mature of the two twins. She speaks as if she were adressing a higher up she worked for, and barely speaks informally. Emiko is incredibly protective of her brother Fang, to the point of even taking jobs meant for him so that he can just rest instead. If that isn't possible however, she at the very least tries to join him on his jobs, and if she can't, asks their friend Issei for help. Her over-protective attitude with her brother can even make her seem more like a mother than a sister at times. Background Emiko and her brother Fang lived a normal life up until they were 7. At some point in that year, their family were attacked by a group of criminals. Their parents were killed, and they were taken captive by the group as slaves. Being physically weaker than Fang, the group of criminals forced her to work around their base. Her brother Fang, meanwhile, was forced to kill for the criminals. At first he refused, and so they stopped feeding him. Eventually, once they realised it wouldn't work, they threatened that if Fang didn't do as he was told, they would kill Emiko. And so, he complied. For 8 years they lived like this. Emiko left the whole ordeal relatively unscathed, however, her brother wasn't so lucky. At age 15, when Nokomis and Kameko raided the criminal group's hideout, they attempted to free Fang and Emiko. The criminals however threatened that they would blind the twins if they tried to free them. Thinking it was a bluff, Nokomis and Kameko attempted to reason with them, and the criminals slit Fang's eyes. Before they could get to Emiko, the Hunters killed the criminals, and took them back to The Jury's current base to be healed. An unknown time later, Emiko convinced Fang that they should become Hunter's, hoping they could find a way to let Fang see again. It turned out to be successful, as Fang developed an ability that allowed him to infuse his Nen into a blindfold, letting him finally see. They eventually joined the group that saved them, The Jury, when they became 18. Everything that happened after they became a part of The Jury is unknown. Plot Hallow Crew Arc Edit Emiko is seen shortly by Eiichi alongside the other members of The Jury when he tries to gain entry into The Jury's home-base. Equipment Abilities & Powers Battles and Competitions Quotes Trivia * Emiko's alias, Rui, is Portuguese for 'famous' and 'powerful ruler' * While Emiko's brother, Fang, is a feminine male, Emiko is a masculine female